1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process for controlling a yaw moment in a vehicle by generating a braking force in either one of the left and right wheels and by generating a driving force in the other wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a torque distribution control system conventionally known from Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-131855, wherein left and right wheels of a vehicle are interconnected by a torque transmitting clutch; and the torque transmitting capacity of the torque transmitting clutch is controlled.
In such a torque distribution control system, if a torque is transmitted from the inner wheel to the outer wheel during the turning of the vehicle, a driving force can be generated in the outer wheel and a braking force can be generated in the inner wheel to enhance the turning performance. If a torque is transmitted from the outer wheel to the inner wheel during the turning of the vehicle, a braking force can be generated in the outer wheel and a driving force can be generated in the inner wheel in order to enhance the high-speed stable performance.
However, the above-discussed conventional system has a problem in that when the vehicle is accelerated or decelerated during the turning thereof, the grounding loads of the front and rear wheels are varied by longitudinal inertial force applied to the position of a center of gravity of the vehicle and hence, a rotational moment (yaw moment) about a yaw axis is generated in order to influence the turning performance and the high-speed stable performance of the vehicle.